Preserved foods are often sold in gift boxes of various shapes, including cylindrical boxes and tins. Typically the only utility for such containers is use for storing the foodstuff or other articles.
It is also known to make percussion drums by stretching wetted animal hide over a cylindrical hoop to form a drum head. Such craft work has long been practiced, for instance, by various aboriginal groups, including those tribes that are native to the North American continent.